


Cedric uses a janky teleportation potion and ends up stuck hiding in a linen closet while Baileywick takes a bath

by orphan_account



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I used to ship Cedwick, and in 2016 I began to write this horrible, awful, completely cursed fic. I mentioned it in the chapter notes of my ongoing Greylock fic and Jathis wanted to read it for some reason, so here it is... Completely unedited and very much unfinished, as I would need to be paid a substantial amount of money to consider touching this absolute heresy ever again. I couldn't even bring myself to give it a title other than a literal description of what happens. I'm so, so sorry.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Cedric uses a janky teleportation potion and ends up stuck hiding in a linen closet while Baileywick takes a bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



“Crushed rose petals…” Cedric murmured as he sprinkled the ingredient into his jar. The potion reacted; tendrils of pink dust lept from the jar, puffing into the air with a pleasant sound.

“At long last, I have perfected the potion!” Cedric announced dramatically; perhaps to Wormwood, but more likely, it was to no one at all.

“With this potion, I will be able to appear in Sofia’s room while she is asleep, and swipe her amulet! Finally, the Amulet of Avalor will be mine, and no one will be able to stop me from taking over the kingdom!” Cedric punctuated his statement with a positively malevolent cackle. 

“Well, why dawdle any longer?” the sorcerer poured some of his potion into a flask, swirling it around. It shone with a pleasant pinkish hue. 

“Now, I must think of what I desire most — the amulet, of course — and chant the magic words…” he muttered to himself. 

There was a knock on the door.

“I’m busy!” Cedric called.

“Cedric, it’s me, Baileywick!”

His stomach dropped. That man was always on his back about something. “I said, I'm busy!”

The door opened anyway. Cedric almost admired Baileywick’s courage. 

“Cedric, what on Earth are you doing in here? It smells like a perfume shop explosion from all the way down the hall!”

Cedric placed his flask down on his desk and sniffed around. “I can barely smell anything. I have no idea what you're talking about!”

Baileywick sneezed. “Perhaps you've lost your sense of smell from inhaling these fumes for the last hour!” The butler sneezed again.

“Why, bless you, Baileywick,” the sorcerer offered. 

“Cedric, would you please take your little… project outside? It’ll take a while to air out your workshop, but it’d certainly be —” the butler sneezed “— helpful.” The exasperated man flung open a window and hung his head outside, gasping in the fresh air.

Cedric stepped towards Baileywick, standing next to him and sticking his head out the window alongside the older man’s. “I honestly smell no difference, Baileywick. Your nose might be too sensitive.”

Baileywick glared at the sorcerer. “Will you do as I ask?” 

Cedric sighed, walking to his desk with as much swish to his hips as he could muster. “But, I am almost done my potion…”

Baileywick didn't respond for a moment, for his eyes were fixed on Cedric’s rear. The younger man smirked. That always did the trick. “So, may I please have some more time? I promise I will find a way to get rid of the smell afterwards…”

“Ah, y-yes…” Baileywick cleared his throat, standing straight. “Yes, Cedric, you may. But if I notice later that there is still this smell around, I will not be happy!”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Baileywick.” Cedric bowed.

“You're welcome, Cedric,” the butler said. “I will leave you to your… potion-making. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

The butler slunk out of Cedric’s workshop, closing the door behind him. Cedric heard footsteps and a sneeze or two fade into the distance, and he laughed. He turned to his pet raven, who sat on his perch, looking decidedly amused.

“Oh, Wormwood, it seems I can do anything with a swish of my wand… or my hips, as it were!”

He continued laughing, and the raven joined in. 

“I wonder what the extent of my manipulative powers are…” he wondered, comically sticking his butt out.

“Oh, but I mustn't forget the potion!” He exclaimed, rushing back across the room. He picked up the flask once more. “Now for the magic words… and the amulet of Avalor!” Cedric cleared his throat.

_ “Magic potion I have brewed, _

_ Let not my wish be misconstrued. _

_ What I want is clear to see, _

_ At least to you, if not to me. _

_ Magic potion, my need is dire. _

_ Take me to what I desire.” _

The words spoken, he quickly gulped down the potion. It tasted oddly sweet, he realized. Then he began to feel very funny… in fact, he felt nothing at all, as if he were being suspended in space. Then it was as if he were no longer in control of his thoughts; his mind began to jump from thought to thought faster than he could follow. Finally, he saw, in his mind’s eye, the amulet of Avalor, shining in the sunlight. Yes, that was what he wanted! The potion had found his deepest desire! But then, the image was swept away by something else, something he could not quite make out… He thought he saw a flurry of purple and long limbs… there was a sudden feeling of want in the pit of his stomach, and suddenly everything was black. 

In another moment, Cedric felt himself standing on a solid floor. But it was most definitely not the floor of his workshop. Could the potion have worked? He cautiously opened his eyes to find himself in… a bathroom? He cast an illumination spell to brighten the dark room a little, and he quickly confirmed that he was indeed in what appeared to be one of the castle’s many lavish bathrooms.

“Merlin’s mushrooms…” he muttered. “How could the potion have taken me to a  _ bathroom _ ?” 

However, he did not have any time to ponder this further, as he heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. Panicking, he bolted into a linen closet so as to avoid being seen. The closet door shut behind him just in time; he heard the bathroom door open, close and lock. He held his breath as the footsteps approached his hiding spot, but, luckily for him, this person had no need for any extra towels or such.

The sorcerer exhaled silently, and shifted into a slightly more comfortable position now that the greatest threat had passed. He hoped the bathroomgoer would leave soon and allow him to leave and figure out what exactly was going on. Unfortunately, that would not be the case. He heard a metallic squeak, then the unmistakable splashing of a tub filling with water. 

_“Poseidon’s pumpkins,”_ he whispered. Now he would have to sit through someone’s bath? This was certainly not what he was hoping to do with his night. At least the linen closet was spacious enough that he could stand almost comfortably among the soft towels. 

Barely audible over the sound of the tub filling, Cedric heard faint humming; not a particular tune that he recognized, but rather the distracted humming of someone in a good mood. It was a male voice, Cedric realized to great relief. He would have felt extremely improper here with a lady taking a bath. Not that it was any less improper with a man, but it was still somehow preferable. 

The water was shut off, and the man, still humming to himself, began to remove his clothing, judging by the rustling noises Cedric heard. The sorcerer began to wonder about the person’s identity… he was taking a long time with his clothing, whoever it was; the rustling was followed by dull thunks of folded clothes being carefully dropped to the ground. 

Cedric asked himself again why the potion had brought him to a bathroom. Had it been a mistake? Did the potion simply not work? That was most definitely a possibility; this wouldn't be the first time a potion of his didn't turn out as expected. But it  _ felt  _ like it was working. He  _ did  _ have that distinct feeling of an intense want right before he appeared in the bathroom. Maybe it wasn't a mistake after all; perhaps he had simply arrived a bit early. Perhaps after the mystery man’s bath, he would somehow be in prime position for stealing the amulet. 

Cedric’s train of thought was disturbed by soft splashing followed by a deep sigh, presumably as the man lowered himself into the water. Cedric couldn't help but blush. No matter why he was in his current situation, he would really rather not be here, sitting in the dark while some man took a bath. He would rather be doing just about anything else than listen to the sounds of this person scrubbing and splashing himself clean, accompanied by sighs of content and soft grunts of mild exertion. But no matter how hard he tried to tune out and think about anything else, he found himself listening, focusing. Becoming more and more curious who it was. Wanting to look to find out.

Wait, what? Wanting to look? No, no, no. He most definitely did not want to watch some man bathing, not even to satisfy his curiosity. It didn't matter who it was, and he did not want to violate their privacy more than he already had.

It was a few minutes of this, probably, although it felt like an eternity. When would this be over? 

Then the man let out a moan unlike those Cedric was becoming used to hearing. It was longer, lower, and much more… deliberate. A little splash, and a contented hum. A splash, a hissed inhale released in a low groan.

Cedric blushed. Was the man really…

He heard more soft splashing and the noise of someone rubbing wet skin. 

… he was really. Cedric’s stomach dropped. No, this was not good. This was most definitely not good at all. 

“Uh… Yes…” the man mumbled to himself. Cedric’s face reddened even further. The voice… it sounded very familiar. He knew this man, and he had heard this voice many times before, but he did not recognize it straining in the throes of self-induced passion. Who was it? 

The man hummed in pleasure, the lewd sounds of his…  _ ministrations _ filling the air. Cedric wrenched his eyes closed, trying desperately to shut it out. But the sounds this man was making were so very compelling… Cedric shook his head, trying to banish that thought. It wasn't new to him that he was attracted to another man, but to be attracted to someone for no other reason than being an accidental earwitness to a private moment of theirs. He didn't even know who it was! It was likely a complete stranger, anyway. But Cedric could swear he recognized the voice! Not enough to place it, but he was absolutely sure he knew this man. He definitely did. Who was it? Did he actually want to know?

“C-Cedric…”

Cedric’s heart missed a beat. Had he been spotted? No, impossible! The closet’s door was shut all the way. He couldn't see the man in the bath, so it was reasonable to believe the man could not see him. Plus, even if something could be spotted through the tiny crack between the doors, it was certainly not enough to distinguish that there was a person there, let alone Cedric in particular.

“Ah, Cedric!”

Oh, this just kept getting worse. Cedric felt a chill ascend his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He stared at the sliver of light between the doors, knowing that, on the other side of the wood, a man sat and pleasured himself with Cedric's name on his lips.

The man groaned, and the obscene slide of skin against skin grew faster and louder. A near whimper was heard.

“Oh, Cedric!  _ Please _ …” 

Cedric’s eyes widened. The way the man said his name...It was so familiar! It reminded him of… No, it could not be… He had to check now, just to make sure it wasn't…

_ Baileywick.  _ Cedric’s eyes widened as he laid eyes on the butler, sprawled back in the tub, facing Cedric, eyes closed tightly and his hands

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped writing in the middle of a sentence, and I'm not writing another goddamn WORD of this so that's it, it's over
> 
> Fun fact: the google doc of this fic is entitled "Cedwick– just kill me now" and I think that's perfect. 
> 
> Cedlock >>>>>>>>>>> Cedwick anyway so yeah


End file.
